


There is Witchcraft in your Lips

by Lapal



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: Serena Campbell fears she has missed her chance in the romance stakes, so with Valentine’s Day fast approaching, she begins to feel that she is old and unloveable, destined to soon become invisible to anyone other than her family. (I know...it’s impossible, right?)Bernie Wolfe has just broken up with her latest partner because she only has eyes (and heart) for her best friend.What are the odds that a simple Galentine’s evening meal will offer them both a chance of achieving their dreams?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	There is Witchcraft in your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BramwellBern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BramwellBern/gifts).



> This should have been posted yesterday (14th) obviously, but things don’t always go to plan.  
> I hadn’t intended to gift it to anyone when I started it, but having received a very sweet present from BramwellBern today, not to mention that she is one of the nicest people I know, I think it is only fitting that this is for her.
> 
> (Also the title is from the play Henry V, Act 5 Scene 2)

There is witchcraft in your lips

Serena Campbell, surgeon, co-lead of AAU and deputy CEO at Holby City hospital felt that she was getting more and more disgruntled with life, as middle-aged became the first thing that many people used to describe her. A lot of patients (mostly men) who wanted to speak to her would asking a passing nurse to ‘find the middle-aged doctor with short hair’ so that they could check on their treatment. She often wondered why they mentioned her hair, given that there was another surgeon on the ward who was in fact a few months older than her, but who never (in her eyes) looked anywhere the same age. The upcoming Valentine’s Day hype was enough to make her blood boil. She’d never been that taken with the whole celebration, even when she was in a relationship. It had always annoyed that the cost of such things as flowers and chocolates were hiked up to ridiculous levels, and much preferred to be presented with little tokens of affection through the whole of the year, rather on one day when it felt more of a duty than an act of love. The very fact that Edward had always showered her with extravagant gifts on the 14th February, whilst having no real commitment to her at any other time had gone a long way in cementing her views on this. So as she stood in the doorway of the consultants office on AAU looking at the hive of activity going on in front of her, she finds that she is jealous of anyone currently feeling ‘loved up’. Donna is basking in the love-light coming from Dr Duval’s eyes every time she walks across the ward, and it adds to Serena’s feelings of being too old and past it. Almost as if she is disappearing into the woodwork. She has spent so much of her time over the last 12 months coping with the care of her (hitherto unknown) nephew, that she has begun to believe as if she’s missed her last chance at romantic love. There had been Robbie not that long ago, but telling herself he had been scared off at the prospect of coming in second best to Jason, has been replaced by her thinking that it was much more likely he was getting fed up of her. It seemed as if all she had left in her life was Elinor, Jason and this job; she loved them all in her way but often these days it didn’t feel enough. She leant against the door jamb for a moment and closed her eyes. She needed to shake off this despondency, be grateful for everything she had (which was a lot more than many) and stop looking backward.

“You okay?” came a soft voice over her shoulder, and Serena started, grabbing hold of the door to steady herself.

“You need to wear louder shoes,” she muttered. “Either that or wait until a person has their eyes open before you speak to them.”

She moved back into the office, followed by her co-lead and friend, Bernie Wolfe.

“I’m sorry, you had your back to me and I hadn’t realised you had perfected the art of taking a nap in an upright position.”

Bernie didn’t attempt to hide the amusement in her voice, or the small grin on her face, but managed to damp it down as she added, “Seriously though, are you okay?”

Serena rolled her eyes.

“Ha! Very droll.”

She sat at her desk and reached for a patient file before noticing that Bernie was standing with her hands on her hips still waiting for a reply.

“Yes, I’m fine!”

She hadn’t meant to sound so snappish so she quickly followed with a question of her own in the hope that Bernie would let it drop.

“How did the surgery on Mrs Grainger go? Any complications I need to know about?”

Bernie moved to sit at her own desk, rummaging through the top drawer in search of a piece of fudge she thought she remembered throwing in there a few days ago.

“No, nothing untoward I’m happy to say. With a bit of luck she could be heading home in 3 or 4 days.”

Giving up on the fudge she took a moment to look closely at Serena.

“Come on, what’s up? You’ve seemed down in the dumps for the past week, and Donna told me that you’re biting the head off all and sundry today.”

Serena sighed.

“It’s nothing. Just feeling a bit sorry for myself. Time of the year probably.”

Bernie gave a wry chuckle.

“Ah yes, I can understand that. If I had the chance to be home for Christmas when I was in the army, I always tried to work it so that I’d have most of my leave before 25th December. That way once the New Year arrived I would be planning my return to much warmer, sunnier climes. Soaking up all that sunshine definitely helped to banish the winter blues.”

She paused for a moment and had a faraway look in her eyes and Serena thought she must be thinking about her life before the IED had interrupted everything she had previously loved. It was a source of anxiety to Serena, that this remarkable woman might one day decide that Holby and even Britain, was no longer exciting enough. It crossed her mind that she would be devastated if that were to happen, and she swallowed with difficulty, surprised to feel tears pricking at the back of her eyelids.

Bernie came out of her little daydream to see Serena looking sadder than ever, and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

“Mind you, I absolutely love it when it snows, really snows I mean. Not just a light dusting on pavements, but when you can build a snowman as tall as you or have snowball fights across gardens.”

Serena looked at Bernie as if she had gone mad.

“You must be joking! If I wake up to snow and ice I merely think about how many compound fractures will be wheeled through our door, or cases of borderline hypothermia because some people can’t afford to heat their homes properly. Not to mention that I’ve started to worry about falling myself, and how breaking one of my own brittle bones could mean an end to my career. I’m not getting any younger”

Even though Bernie knew that Serena was serious she couldn’t help giving a short bark of a laugh at that.

“None of us are Serena, but you’re definitely nowhere near your dotage. I’m older than you and I’m certainly not ready to give up on having fun just yet.”

Serena looked at Bernie and smiled sadly, still in the middle of her wallow.

“Oh I can believe that. But look at you, with your slim figure and striking face, you could easily pass for ten years younger than you are. You attract attention wherever you go. Have you seen the way Nurse Adams on Darwin looks at you. Her tongue is practically hanging out.”

Bernie’s face fell and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had been blissfully unaware as usual, until her son Cameron, who was doing a rotation at Holby recently mentioned it. It had felt so embarrassing to have him tell her how he’d informed the nurse that the woman she was lusting after was actually his mother.

“That’s nothing to do with me, I didn’t do _anything_ to encourage it,” she muttered. It still annoyed and hurt her that her sexuality was a source of gossip in the corridors and staff rooms of the hospital. She doubted very much that a heterosexual male who set hearts a flutter would be regarded in other way than with envy. Serena wasn’t so absorbed in her own troubles that she didn’t see the pink spots staining Bernie’s cheeks and was appalled that she could have been so insensitive.

“Of course I know that, and I’m _so_ sorry I mentioned it. I would never think of you in those terms. I only said it because…well, I’m feeling old and unattractive and it seems just the worst time in the world to be single. Everything is about being a couple, spending your evening with the ‘love of your life’ and what will I be doing? Sitting home alone with a bottle of Shiraz, blubbering at some soppy rom-com.”

There, she’d finally admitted it.

Hearing Serena’s words had Bernie up and moving around the desk so that she could sit on the small sofa that was closer to her seat.

“That’s ridiculous,” she said firmly, leaning forwards towards Serena as she spoke. “No one in their right mind could possibly find you unattractive. And you’re the…”

here she stopped, trying to find a word or phrase that would reassure Serena without revealing just how smitten she was with her. Her best friend.

“You’re the kindest, strong and most amazing woman I know.”

She would have added beautiful, sexy and desirable without a second thought, if she thought Serena felt a fraction of what she felt for her.

Serena gave a smile of gratitude and reached across the small gap between them to squeeze her knee.

“Thank you.”

Clearing her throat she addressed what was (for her) the elephant in the room.

“So, what plans do you have for 14th February? Is Helen whisking you away for a romantic evening meal, or do you have something a little _cosier_ in mind?”

Serena couldn’t quite pin down why she was jealous of Bernie’s girlfriend. God knows she deserved a chance of happiness after the bullshit that Marcus had put her through over the divorce. She could understand the sense of betrayal he had felt over her affair, but she was damn sure that it had more to do with the fact that Bernie had cheated with a woman, and now identified herself as lesbian. His male ego was battered by that fact, and he had even turned her own children against her for a while, which in Serena’s eyes was a step too far. She might be a founder member of the embittered ex-wives club, but she had never tried to come between Elinor and Edward, he was her father and loved her in his own way. So when Bernie had told her about meeting an interesting woman in a bar, Serena had been one of the first people to positively encourage her to accept Helen’s invitation to go on a date. But then one date turned into two and then three, and they had now been a couple for nearly four months, and she had started to feel resentful that Bernie didn’t seem to have that much time outside of work for _her_ anymore. For a minute she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed that Bernie was still silent, and when she looked at her Bernie was gazing at the ceiling, her mouth opening and closing once or twice before she actually spoke.

“I’m, erm.. _we’re_ not doing anything. Well, not together anyway, we…we split up nearly two weeks ago.”

Serena was genuinely surprised and felt upset she hadn’t noticed anything different in Bernie recently, although she knew how good the trauma surgeon was at hiding her emotions. For some reason her stomach seemed to be doing little flips at this news and she pushed them away as she tried to offer her support.

“Oh Bernie I’m so sorry. I thought she was really nice, and you seemed happy. Was it her doing…or..?”

Bernie shook her head emphatically.

“No. No it was a joint decision. We got along quite well, as friends..but we both agreed it wasn’t really going anywhere. And she deserves better, or at least a chance to find someone she can be truly happy with.”

Bernie’s unspoken words were that Helen could see that Bernie’s heart could never belong to her. Not while there was someone else already residing there, however improbable it would seem to be.

Serena looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

“As do you,” she murmured softly.

The air in the office seemed to thicken around them and Serena hurriedly pushed her chair back to the desk to try and break the tension. Bernie also stood up quite abruptly and moved towards the door.

“I should go and see if Mrs Grainger has come round yet, and then grab a bite to eat. Can I get you anything?”

Serena gave a brief smile and shook her head, then watched her back as she walked out onto the ward. She was unwilling to admit that knowing Bernie was no longer in a relationship had brought a little lightness into her soul.

The rest of the day was busy, and it wasn’t until she was back in the office on AAU collecting her coat that she saw Bernie again to speak to, as she followed her in from her, hopefully, last surgery of the day.

“You finished too?” she asked brightly. “Fancy coming over to Albie’s for a quick drink to help us unwind? Have to be quick though, Jason will want feeding soon.”

Although the prospect of spending some off-duty time with Serena certainly appealed, Bernie looked at her apologetically and declined the offer.

“Sorry, I promised Cam that I’d cook him a proper meal tonight. He’s been living off burgers and pizza for the past two weeks, and although I’m no Michelin star chef I’m fairly confident I can rustle up something a little healthier than that.”

She perched on the edge of her desk and gave a small sigh.

“Plus he finishes his rotation here on Friday and is heading off to London on Saturday morning to do a stint at St Bart’s. He was lucky to get it, and as he’s very interested in cardio-thoracic surgery it was too good an opportunity. But, I’ll miss him, I’ve enjoyed having him so close.”

Serena felt a rush of sympathy for her friend.

“Charlotte?” she asked gently.

Bernie huffed.

“A slow thaw is the best way to describe it I suppose. She does at least deign to answer a text or email occasionally. Still won’t pick up if I try to ring her though.”

“She’ll come round in her own time, I’m sure it’s just a mixture of her age and being busy with university life.”

Serena put her hand on Bernie’s upper arm and gave it a sympathetic rub. Here was one thing they both had in common, troublesome daughters.

“Look, it would seem that next week is going to be a bit of a struggle for both of us. Why don’t you come over to mine on Wednesday evening. I’ll cook something and you can bring the wine. We can drink to friendship and then moan and gripe about everything that’s wrong with the world. Or watch a film, whatever you fancy.”

Bernie managed a smile but could see a snag ahead.

“What about Jason? He won’t be happy if we interrupt his TV routine will he? Or worse, if we talk through whatever he wants to watch?”

“He won’t be there, or at least not until late. He’s smitten with his new girlfriend, Greta, and you know what it’s like when you’re anxious to impress someone. He’s taking her out for a fancy meal and told me that it will be 11pm, _at the earliest,_ before he’ll be home. I did tentatively remind him about boundaries without mentioning Cecilia, but he quickly told me that kissing was something he and Greta thoroughly enjoyed already.”

She grinned at the memory.

“What followed was a discussion I hope I never have to go through again, but I think it’s safe to say we’ll have plenty of time to put the world to rights before he gets home.”

Bernie laughed loudly at that.

“In that case, I’d love to come. Thank you.”

Compared to how Serena had felt that morning, she was genuinely excited on her drive home. After making dinner for herself and Jason she started to pour over her favourite cookery books to try and find something for the meal next Wednesday. She wanted it to be a bit special, but she also didn’t want to spend all the time between finishing work until Bernie arrived, getting all het up over having something ready in time. Her constant huffing as she rejected one possibility after another began to get on Jason’s nerves.

“Why are you spending so much time looking at recipes? I’m happy with the meals we already have planned.”

Serena felt a flash of irritation wash over her.

“I’m looking for a meal for next Wednesday if you must know, when you are going to be out with Greta. I’ve invited Bernie over and I wanted to find something a bit different…a bit special.”

Jason rolled this information around in his head before he nodded to show he understood.

“Oh, I see. You’re having a Valentine date with Dr Bernie. If it’s any help she once told me that she loves a fish finger sandwich so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Serena felt suddenly very hot and she knew her cheeks must be red.

“No Jason, it’s not a _date,_ not like you and Greta. She’s just a friend and I want to…”she found herself struggling to explain. “I want to cheer her up, because Cameron is leaving for another hospital soon.”

Jason shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

“Okay, in that case I’m sure you don’t have to go to a lot of trouble. Is it okay if I carry on watching my programme now? Without the sighing?”

Serena bit her tongue and looked at the pile of cookery books she had planned to search through and admitted to herself that Jason was right. It wouldn’t be the relaxing evening she wanted for Bernie if she was getting fraught over trying to make sure everything was perfect. She stood up abruptly and informed Jason she was going to have an early night, and less than thirty minutes later she was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. What sort of person was she that she had felt relief when her friend (‘ _best friend’,_ she told herself) had informed her she’d broken up with her partner. True, Bernie hadn’t seemed all that concerned herself, but it was a very selfish reaction just because she had been jealous, because she didn’t want to share her with someone else. Out of Jason’s hearing she allowed herself a big sigh that echoed around the room.

_‘Right, this stops now. I mustn’t rely on Bernie to boost my self-esteem. On Wednesday, after dinner perhaps I should suggest we both join a dating app and have some fun vetting each other’s possible matches.’_

Satisfied she had found the perfect solution she turned over to chase sleep, ignoring the slight niggle at the back of her mind that she might struggle to think anyone was worthy of her BMAM.

++++++++++++

Bernie was relieved that when she saw Serena again on Monday she seemed very much more like her old self. She wasn’t frowning half as much as she had been recently and looked calmer, even happy. Well as happy as you can be working on a busy NHS ward full of sick people. If anything she was the one who was now feeling anxious, and all because it had only dawned on her in the last 24 hours that Wednesday was actually Valentine’s Day. Which was utterly ridiculous considering that their whole conversation prior to the invitation had been around that subject. She knew that it made no difference in reality, all Serena had intended was a girls night in, but her own unresolved feelings for her friend meant that she wished she could make it something special. She shook her head to clear it of any fanciful thoughts and went off to make sure that her first surgery of the day was prepped and ready for theatre. She would think of a small gift to take along with the wine as a thank you and that would be an end to it.

Typically, as she finished work on 14th February it dawned on Bernie that she had bought neither a gift nor the wine and cursed herself for trying to push everything concerned with this evening to the back of her mind. So now she would need to dash into the M&S Foodhall she passed on her way home, and keep her fingers crossed that there would be a decent bottle of wine left on the shelves and a few flowers that wouldn’t look too tired and as if she had picked them up from a garage forecourt.

At 7.00pm she was standing on Serena’s doorstep with a bag containing a bottle of Shiraz that she had been very relieved to find, as well as a small bottle of whiskey (for herself) that she had chosen on a whim. She could always take it home with her if it didn’t get opened. Her quest for flowers had been less successful. It appeared the only choices at this late hour on a special day were one single red rose wrapped in cellophane or a bouquet of 20 red roses. The single rose had seemed a far too romantic or intimate a gesture, but as she pressed the door bell holding the huge bouquet almost behind her back, she felt her stomach churn with worry that she had made the wrong choice.

Serena opened the door smiling, but then immediately turned her back to hurry back to the kitchen.

“Sorry, I just need to put the veg on to steam and then I’m all yours. Go straight through to the lounge and sit down if you want. I won’t be long.”

Instead, as if drawn by a thread, Bernie followed her into the kitchen where she stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching as Serena moved from sink to hob with the aforementioned vegetables, and then gave a quick glance at whatever was cooking in the stove. Satisfied she reached behind her to remove the apron she had been wearing and shouted over her shoulder.

“Ready in about ten minutes I would think, which should be just enough time to…”

She gave a shriek as she almost collided with Bernie, thinking she was in the lounge, and Bernie put her hand out to steady her..the hand that was still clutching the roses.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, “I followed you instead..obviously.” Bernie realised with embarrassment that the bouquet was now pressed against Serena’s front. “Erm..these..are for you, as a thank you.”

Serena’s legs suddenly felt wobbly as she took the flowers from Bernie.

“Whatever for?” she asked in a faint voice, and then wanted to take it back for sounding so ungrateful.

“For the invitation…and for cooking what I’m sure will be a lovely meal,” Bernie said quietly, now wishing that her phone would ring summoning her somewhere a million miles away.

Serena felt an overwhelming rush of affection for this woman, who was now looking as if she hoped the ground would open up and swallow her.

“Oh Bernie, they are gorgeous! I can’t remember the last time anyone bought me flowers. Thank you _so_ much.”

She placed them down on the kitchen table and then moved forwards to press a quick kiss to Bernie’s cheek.

“You are such a good friend, you always seem to know how to make me feel cared for.”

Bernie’s heart missed a beat as she felt the kiss, and she couldn’t help but give a small smile at Serena’s words. She quickly shrugged off her coat and went back into the hall to hang it up and when she returned Serena was putting the flowers into some water, humming softly as she did. Bernie’s eyes travelled over her figure with a thinly veiled lust, and was startled to belatedly realise that she was wearing a dress, and that as she moved the skirt was swinging rather enticingly over her hips and revealing two rather shapely legs. When Serena turned and faced her again Bernie snapped her head up to look at her face and tried to make her voice work.

“You’re..wearing a dress. You look lovely…you in a dress. I mean the dress, the dress is lovely. On you.”

Serena found herself unable tear her eyes away from Bernie’s, and for a moment time seemed to stop as they gazed at one another. Bernie was on the brink of taking a step closer when the timer on the cooker pinged and Serena jumped and whirled around feeling a mixture of relief and exasperation.

“Oh for pity’s sake I haven’t even got around to offering you a drink. Would you mind sorting that out while I dish things up, ready to take through to the dining table? Hope you’re okay with formal dining tonight, lasagne can be a bit awkward to eat sitting on the sofa.”

Glad to have something practical to focus on, Bernie took the glasses and wine through into the dining room and before long they were both seated and ready to eat.

The meal was delicious and Bernie was starting to relax again, helped by the glass of wine and then quickly followed by two tumblers of whiskey, Serena having made fairly short work of the rest of the bottle of Shiraz. The conversation had flowed quite easily and Serena had watched Bernie’s eyes widen in delight as she placed the pavlova she had made, onto the table. She vowed there and then that they should do this more often, it felt wonderful to see her friend and colleague so happy. Finally finished they moved into the lounge and Serena made herself a gin and tonic and sank onto the sofa, patting the seat next to her to indicate where Bernie should sit.

“If Jason comes home to find you in his chair I doubt he’ll be very impressed, so you’ll have to squeeze yourself next to me I’m afraid.”

Bernie sat down, nursing another small whiskey, unconsciously making sure she didn’t bring any part of her body in contact with Serena if she could help it, something she had learnt over the months she had worked with her. She might be feeling a little tipsy but she was still sober enough to know that getting too close always left her wanting something more than she could hope for. Serena seemed to have no such qualms however as she picked up the TV remote and leaning back so their shoulders were touching she asked Bernie if there was anything she was interested in watching. Having tensed for a moment she took a deep breath before replying.

“Not really. I did see there was a programme on tonight about Cornwall, if _you_ fancied that. I know how much you love the place.”

Serena snuggled even closer to her.

“Nearly as much as you love Wales,” she teased. “That sounds perfect. Just give me a nudge if I doze off though, I’m still quite full.”

Bernie was trying to regulate her heart which seemed to be beating far too fast.

“If you’re tired, then perhaps I should go, although I’ll need to ring for a taxi. I’ve had a little too much to drink. Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare think of leaving yet!” Serena raised her voice so much it was nearly a shout. “It’s been so long since we spent an evening together I’d quite forgotten how much I’ve missed it.”

Bernie dutifully resigned herself to spending at least the next hour in close proximity to her. But it was a sweet agony, having so many feelings for Serena, most of which she knew she could never act upon, not without losing the one person she needed in her life. They sat in companionable silence for a while watching the programme until suddenly Serena twisted her head away from the screen to look at her.

“Do you miss her very much?”

When confusion showed on Bernie’s face she did her best to elaborate.

“Helen I mean. I know you said it was something you agreed on together, but it must feel a bit odd, not to see her on what could have been a nice romantic evening?”

Bernie drained the last of her drink and put it down carefully as she tried to think of how to answer.

“Not exactly, no, but there are some little _things_ I miss. She was very tactile, a bit like you, and you know that doesn’t come very easily to me, but I was getting used to it. It did feel good to be able to reach for her hand if I was feeling out of sorts. It anchored me a little I think.”

She gave a small sigh.

“She was a very good hugger too. But if I’m honest.. I think that I’m only really missing being a part of someone else’s life…feeling..wanted.”

Bernie’s voice faded away as she fought against the overwhelming feeling that she might cry. So she shrugged her shoulders and gave a shaky chuckle.

“Which, when I say it out loud I realise doesn’t paint me in a very good light, wallowing in self pity and only thinking of what is now absent, not what we had.”

Serena was shocked to hear Bernie sounding so sad, and talking about _feelings_ for heavens sake. She scooted as close as she could and took her hand in hers.

“You Berenice, will always be part of _my_ life for as long as you want,” she said softly. “And as for cuddles, well you only ever have to ask.”

She turned her back so that she was resting against Bernie’s front and pulled her arm tightly around her waist, placing her own hand over Bernie’s.

“Will this do?”

Bernie’s brain was in meltdown. All she could think about was the feeling of the soft fabric under her fingers and imagined the even softer flesh that lay beneath it. And then, _dear god_ , then Serena’s fingers were stroking the back of her hand as they slid up towards the cuff on her shirt. Her fingertips were edging underneath it as her thumb rubbed gently back and forth over her wrist. She cast her eyes down over the top of Serena’s head to where she could see the swell of her breasts rising and falling and she couldn’t decide whether it was her own laboured breathing that was causing the movement, or whether Serena was silently panting in the same rhythm.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out so she swallowed and tried again.

“Serena..” she croaked, her voice laden with soft emotion. “Serena…please..”

Serena twisted around, her head tipping back to look at her, and then suddenly and without warning or conscious thought she pushed herself up to brush her soft red lips against Bernie’s, so gently they were barely touching. There was a second’s pause and then Serena was reaching up with her arm, her hand curling around the back of Bernie’s head, fingers digging into her scalp as she pulled her down into a more frantic kiss that gradually slowed and deepened.

When their lips parted again, Bernie found she had slid down as she had wrapped her arms around the woman who had quite literally taken her breath away, meaning that Serena was now half lying half hovering above her. Serena smiled at her softly, slightly amused at the look of mild panic in Bernie’s eyes. She rested her head onto Bernie’s upper chest and when she felt her voice might not sound too shaky she decided that if Bernie wasn’t going to say anything, she would have to try.

“So…that was unexpected, even to me, and…rather nice, I thought.”

When Bernie didn’t reply Serena felt a tad worried and eased herself up onto one arm to look at her again. Bernie’s eyes were firmly fixed on the ceiling.

“Bernie?” Serena’s voice was definitely shaking now. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, I’m not sure what happened, I just..”

“Kissed me,” Bernie said quietly.

“Yes, I did and… and if it’s made you uncomfortable I’m truly sorry.”

Serena tried to push herself up but one of Bernie’s arms was still wrapped tightly around her and she couldn’t find enough strength to break free. Bernie finally looked at her and smiled.

“Don’t be sorry, unless you wish it hadn’t happened. Honestly? I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

A smirk spread over Serena’s face.

“I’d quite like to try it again in that case, just to make sure a second kiss will be as good as the first.”

Bernie raised an eyebrow as she pulled her down towards her and when their mouths were only an inch apart she pushed her tongue out and dragged it across Serena’s lips making her gasp. Then they were kissing again and this time it seemed to last for hours. As soon as they parted to take a breath one or the other would quickly resume the exploration of each other’s mouths. Serena could hear small soft moans and whimpers and she thought some were coming from her but she couldn’t be sure, she only knew she didn’t want to stop. Bernie had somehow managed to manoeuvre herself so that she was now on top and in between kisses she would nip along Serena’s jaw before reversing to reclaim her kiss-swollen lips. Serena was becoming very aware of the pressure of Bernie’s thigh which was firmly set between her open legs, the dress swept up between their writhing bodies, and she in turn slid her hands down to grip Bernie’s backside, ensuring she stayed exactly where she wanted her.

Bernie’s hand moved to stroke her breast and Serena groaned loudly as she felt her nipple harden at her touch, and..

“Auntie Serena, since when did you start kissing girls?”

Jason sounded surprised and a little annoyed. He didn’t mind that he had found his Auntie and Dr Bernie on the sofa together but he considered that his aunt should have told him about this new development.

The shock of hearing Jason’s voice made them both try to leap apart, and Bernie ended up in an inelegant heap on the floor as Serena struggled to sit upright, pushing her skirt down at the same time to cover her modesty.

“Jason! You’re home early, is everything alright?”

She wasn’t sure she was making any sense as her lips felt numb, but he seemed to understand.

“No I’m not, it’s 11.22pm.”

“Oh.. right, sorry. Did…did you have a good time?”

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Bernie was now on her feet looking quite ill at ease, but she managed to keep her focus on Jason as he replied.

“Yes, we did thank you. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight auntie, goodnight Dr Bernie.”

They both muttered goodnight and with a big sigh Bernie dropped back down onto the sofa _._ Serena put her head in her hands and Bernie saw her shoulders start to shake. She curled her arm around her to try and reassure her.

“Serena, it’s okay. Embarrassing, but okay.”

Serena lifted her head and gave a sort of snort as she tried to control the giggles that had overcome her. Bernie looked at her in puzzlement.

“Sorry, but that took me back to when my mother caught me snogging the boy from over the road when I was 15. He had his hand up my jumper and she hauled me back inside and forbade me to go anywhere other than school for a whole month. Even waited at the school gates every day to walk me home like I was still in primary school.”

“What happened to love’s young dream, did you more clandestine meetings after your mother loosened the reigns again?”

Serena shook her head.

“No, I think my mother scared him to death. Wouldn’t even look in my direction.”

She looked shyly at Bernie.

“Jason hasn’t scared you off has he?”

Bernie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud, and she gently butted her head against Serena’s.

“I’m a woman in her fifties who has been in war zones, not to mention being blown up. I’m not going to be frightened off by your nephew, however awkward that was. Have to say that I was feeling a bit like an hormonal teenager before he announced himself; I can’t remember the last time I ‘made out’ on a sofa like that. I certainly don’t want to think about what he might have walked in on if he’d been five or ten minutes later.”

She found herself blushing and Serena thought she looked adorable so she did exactly what she wanted to and leaned forward and kissed her, again. Bernie didn’t pull away, but as the intensity and desire started to build she pushed down the urge to pick up where they left off and forced her hands under her legs in case they decided to wander over the body of this incredibly sexy woman, of their own accord. She eventually managed to mumble against Serena’s lips, “I think I should go.”

Serena looked at her.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said firmly.

“And I don’t want to go either, but we both know that it wouldn’t be the best decision, not now, not tonight.”

She looked hesitantly at Serena. “Don’t we?”

“You could still stay….in Elinor’s room. You probably shouldn’t drive anyway.” Serena knew she was pleading but having discovered that her feelings for Bernie ran deeper than she’d expected she was scared that if she went now it would all just fall apart. Bernie stood and pulled Serena up too, leading her into the hall, and then pushed her against the wall as she whispered into her ear.

“Don’t worry about me driving, I’ll walk home and collect my car in the morning. What I do know is that if I stay the night it won’t be in Elinor’s bed, I want you too much for that.”

She stopped talking to kiss her way down Serena’s throat, stopping at her clavicle where she sucked lightly for a few seconds and then moved to her lips to gently bite and pull at them until Serena’s groans echoed around the hallway.

“Shhh,” Bernie remonstrated teasingly, “you’ll have Jason getting upset with us again if you keep that up.”

She finished by kissing her soundly, and Serena’s arms circled Bernie pulling their bodies as close as they could until Bernie managed to push herself away from the wall, and Serena.

“I would also like to do it properly. I don’t want either of us to wake up in the morning with any regrets, as if it’s all happened too fast. This…this feels much too important for that.”

She opened the front door and smiled nervously at Serena, “Agreed?”

“When did you get to be so wise?” Serena managed to find the strength to move away from the wall towards Bernie, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm lightly.

“Agreed.”

She watched as Bernie walked down the driveway and called softly to her as she opened the gate.

“Bernie?”

Their eyes met and they both grinned.

“Best Valentine’s Day ever!”


End file.
